Haseo (G.U.)
Haseo (ハセヲ) is a Multi Weapon who is known as the "Terror of Death" and the main character in the new .hack Conglomerate series. He is a PKKer who is in search for the legendary PK, Tri-Edge, who had previously attacked Haseo's friend, Shino and put her into a coma in the real world six months before .hack//GU: Rebirth. Online thumb|left|150px|Haseo in his second form. Appearance thumb|right|Haseo in his third form. Haseo's Class, a Multi Weapon, is an uncommon Class in which the player is allowed to choose multiple classes for their character. Haseo chose Twin Sword, Edge Punisher, and Flicker. He started out as a Twin Sword in the beginning. Upon completing job advancement quests, he can gain new forms, giving him the ability to access his Edge Punisher class and, then later, Flicker class. He wears a lighter and more closely-fitted wardrobe in his first form. He sports heavier, more covered-up clothing in his second form. Then finally, a full-on spiky black armor for his third form. Haseo has red eyes and shaggy gray hair. In his third form, his hair seems more spiked up. Personality Haseo is usually a very cold person online. He finds it hard to get close to people, and even harder to trust them. From the start he'd been marked as an infamous player. First as Ovan's pet project, then as a member of the Twilight Brigade, and finally as a powerful PKKer. Because of his reputation, and his attitude he has few close friends within The World R:2. While he was a part of the Twilight Brigade he had a few allies, but many of them have since left the game, or in Shino's case just vanished altogether. Shino's disappearance had a very powerful effect on him. She was his reason for playing the game, and the fact that she disappeared without a trace after being attacked by Tri-Edge has left a black mark on his psyche. He will stop at nothing until he finds out what happened to Shino, and gets his revenge. Offline Basic Info Haseo is a student attending a famous private high school. History .hack//Roots thumb|Haseo as he appears in Roots When Haseo first logged into The World R:2 he was almost immediatly PKed by two members of the Guild Kestrel. Ovan appeared and killed the PKers, saving Haseo. With the enigmatic message to "get stronger" Ovan disappeared, leaving a confused Haseo behind. Haseo soon realized that his brief contact with Ovan had caused the eyes of the entire game to fall upon him, and found himself the target of a intense investigation by the Guild TaN. Wanting to find out more about Ovan, Haseo began exploring, and eventually joining the Twilight Brigade, a Guild run by Ovan. It was there that he was introduced to Shino, Ovan's right hand in the Guild. Almost insantly taken by her he began putting all his effort into proving himself both to her, and to Ovan. He threw himself into the search for the legendary Key of the Twilight, a mysterious item sought by Ovan. His investigation eventually led the Brigade to one of the Lost Grounds where unknown to him Naobi the leader of TaN had set up a trap for Ovan. Ovan was captured by TaN and disapppered from the game, and with the loss of their leader the Twilight Brigade was soon disbanded by Shino. Wanting to stay close to Shino Haseo promised that he'd wait for Ovan's return alongside her. And the two began to get closer to each other. However it was not to be, after receving a strange message Shino traveled to the Grima Ray Cathedral with Haseo close behind. There she was PKed by the entity known as Tri-Edge. Haseo arriving to see the aftermath of the attack. Despite his best efforts to save her he could only watch as Shino dissolved before his eyes. Investigation by Haseo in the real world revealed that Shino had fallen into a coma in real life, making her an Unreturner. Obsessed with finding the reason for Shino's coma, Haseo began investigating all rumors that had to deal with Tri-Edge. And to prepare himself for the future encounter with him, he began training himself almost constantly in the game. Haseo eventually heard about an event known as the Painful Forest. An event that was supposedly so difficult that nobody had managed to clear it yet. Eager to prove his strength he went into the event alone. Along the way he encountered both Saburou, who had been sent to track his movements by the system administrator Pai, and Taihaku, the Guildmaster of Ikoro who was also trying to prove his own strength. With a little help from Saburou Haseo succeeded in reaching the center of the forest where he discovered an AI of Harald Hoerwick. The AI hit Haseo with some sort of energy, which teleported him to the exit of the event, and forcibly unlocked both his Edge Punisher and Flicker forms, something that should have been impossible without clearing two Job Extend events. thumb|left|150px|Haseo in Cell .hack//CELL .hack//GnU Haseo has a short cameo in GnU when several of the characters spy on him having a secret meeting with Ovan at the Arche Köln Falls. .hack//GU: Rebirth Upon finding Tri-Edge, Haseo begins an all out assault on him and is easily defeated. At the end of the battle, Tri-Edge Data Drains Haseo. Haseo typically plays alone and keeps to himself even when approached by others, although he joined Pai and Yata to help save those Data Drained by AIDA. He is an Epitaph User, meaning he can transform into a Phase Avatar. His is Avatar Skeith. This gives him the power to seperate AIDAs from PCs. Many people know him in the world as the "Terror of Death" due to his status as a powerful PKK. .hack//GU+ thumb|180px|Haseo in GU+ Now an infamous PKKer, Haseo wanders throughout The World R:2 looking for any clues regarding Tri-Edge. While wandering he rescues Atoli who is about to be PKed by Bordeaux and her henchmen. Despite the objections of Atoli's guild leader Sakaki Atoli begins looking for Haseo so that she can repay her debt to him. However upon finding him Haseo simply blows her off. Soon he receives a mysterious message from Ovan. Traveling to Grima Ray Cathedral he encounters Ovan who informs him that Shino has fallen into a coma in the real world. And that Tri-Edge will soon "return to the scene of that tragedy". Refusing to give up anything else about his activites Ovan walks off, leaving Haseo alone in the Cathedral. Suddenly Tri-Edge appears. Haseo tries to fight against Tri-Edge but is defeated and data drained, falling unconscious. He is revived by Yata and Pai, who introduce themselves as System Administrators. They inform Haseo that they want his help to solve the current problems in The World R:2, clamining that mysterious things known as AIDA's are the cause of the problems. Haseo refuses at first and storms off, but a chance meeting with Atoli causes him to change his mind. He accepts their offer and becomes a member of their organization "Project GU". Soon afterwards Haseo returns to the Cathedral, but he is suddenly teleported by the Sign there to another Lost Ground. Waiting for him is Bordeaux, who is eager for a rematch. Haseo tries to fight her, but she suddenly transforms herself, revealing that her character has been possessed by an AIDA. Haseo is nearly killed but is rescued by Kuhn, a player wielding the mysterious Avatar Magus. Kuhn introduces himself as another member of Project GU. He decides to make Haseo his partner. Together Haseo and Kuhn travel to Lumina Cross where a fighting tournament is taking place. There they see that that current champion of the tournament, Endrance is cheating by using the entity Avatar Macha to fight for him. Haseo challenges him to a duel in the arena, and manages to activate his own Avatar Avatar Skeith in response to Macha's attacks. Skeith manages to defeat Macha, apparently cleansing both the avatar, and Endrances AIDA Mia from Endrance's body. Trivia *Haseo's Japanese voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai, also does the voice of Sieg. category: Multi Weapons category: Roots Characters category: CELL Characters category: GnU Characters